Not Alone
by KnightNinja13
Summary: Stacey St.Claire has a secret and it's one she's kept for quite a while. It's time for her to share though. Even if it means ruining an already fragile relationship and changing the life of another.
1. The Pie Hole

**I've had this idea for a while so, here it is.**

**I, sadly, don't own Pushing Daisies.**

* * *

Twenty two years, ten weeks, six hours and nineteen minutes old Stacey made her way down the street carrying her three week old Chihuahua Rat Terrier mix in her arms, both of them bundled up. She would've been fine in a light jacket but it would've brought unwanted attention to her and her dog. Unwanted and unneeded.

She felt her muscles relax as the familiar architecture of a pie crusted building came into view. The lights illuminating The Pie Hole from the inside promised a warmth that Stacey had been missing for quite sometime.

She smiled at the soft ring of the bell on top of the door and at the tall, lean figure of a man behind the counter. She sat on a stool setting the small dog down on the floor where he curled up by her feet. Pulling a menu out of the rack in front of her she skimmed its contents.

"Can I get you anything?" the menu was set down before a knowing smile lit up her features. "A cup of coffee and a slice of anything _you_ can eat." The man dead panned.

"I recommend a slice of Triple Berry if that's what you mean." Stacey nodded. "Go ahead. I might not be able to eat it though." The man walked away then a tad confused at the girls words.

None of his customers knew about the way the ingredients he used came about. Not even the people that knew about his powers knew about the pies. So, who was this stranger who seemed to know more about him than he did her?


	2. Bite Sized Conversation

**I apologize for the wait. I was kind of stumped as to how Stacey would make her nature apparent to Ned but here it is. **

**I do not own Pushing Daisies but I do own a Stud.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stacey watched as Ned retreated into the kitchen. He could ponder over her statement as much as he wanted and come up with thousands of reasons as to why she would've said it but…the only way he would know for sure was if she told him. She sighed as the brunette she had seen rolling dough came out with a slice of what she assumed was Triple Berry and set it down in front of her.

"I don't know what you said but he's all riled up now. I'm…Katherine, nice to meet you." Stacey smiled up at the girl as genuinely as she could without laughing. These people were not the best at lying.

"Okay, Katherine, I'm Stacey. And this," she said lifting up her small companion, "is Stud." Katherine beamed. "He's adorable! Would it be alright if I held him? Digby is too big to hold like that."

Stacey nodded but instead of handing the dog over the counter she placed him on the floor and watched as he found his way around into Katherine's arms. "Oh, you're such a cutie. I might just have to steal you away from your mommy." She smiled over at Stacey while rubbing behind Stud's ears.

"Where are you guys staying? I mean, you are new around here, right?" Stacey nodded again. "I was going to find a hotel after I stopped by and talked to Ned but it's getting late so, I should probably head out." Katherine's eye brows furrowed. "You know Ned?"

Grabbing her bag from the floor and getting up from her seat she answered. "More than he knows me. It was nice meeting you though. And thanks for the pie." She set down a twenty next to her plate and began the walk to the front door.

Katherine watched, slightly dumbfounded, until Stud began to squirm in her arms. He ran straight after Stacey as soon as he was let down, making it outside before the door closed completely. It was then that she noticed the pie had been untouched save for a forkful that she had not seen Stacey take.

* * *

**I decided...what if we made a game of my stories? I admit I took the inspiration from another writer here on fanfiction but I kind of liked it. It's a way for you guys to get involved. Anyways the game goes as is: You guys read and review. In your reviews (or PM) you can tell me what you liked or didn't like, as usual butttttt, if you want, you can guess what happens in the next chapter. Whoever guesses right will get a shout out and maybe we could through around some ideas as well. It's really up to you guys. This will apply to my other stories as well.**


End file.
